Alacer
'''Alacer '''was a halfhuman survivor of Project Duro and later an officer of the newly established rebellion against the murderers pact. Alacer was known for his brutality and lack of empathy for his enemies, whether it was other contesters during Project Duro or pact members. Alacer was very religious and was basically a follower of poena, claiming that humanoids shouldn't enjoy material goods, but only take and intake what is absolute necessary. Alacer's religious beliefs often counterparted his place in the rebellion, but he remained a high ranked member of the faction, until the day of his death at age 124. Due to his dedication and effort during the beginning of the existence of the rebellion, Alacer was honored with statues and books, mostly thanks to his closest allies, including Salvus and king Cado. Surviving Alacer was enslaved by Margo Spiro at the age of 105. With a stereotypical halfhuman attitude and the typical strength, the murderers pact considered him a worthy contester to Project Duro and purchased him. Although agressive and unfriendly, Alacer managed to become friendly with the majority of the contesters, when they slowly started to make an alliance. As the murderers pact was against this, they tricked Alacer into believing he was gonna be put down by his fellow survivors. In pure frustration, Alacer executed the one he thought responsible for the idea of removing him. This quickly destroyed the once friendly society. While some now wanted Alacer dead, others believed in the rumors too and wanted to support and protect the accused halfhuman. With a society split in two, a large number of attacks and accusations resulted in everyone leaving for themselves only a few days later. Alacer later reestablished an alliance with contesters like Salvus and worked together to oppose the charging murderers pact and flee in one of their observing ships. Alacer then formed a rebellion together with the capable and willing survivors of Project Duro, while getting support from king Cado. Opposing the unknown Alacer quickly became a leading officer of the rebellion against the publically unknown murderers pact. With orders and guidance from Salvus, Alacer aided in making the rebellion one of the largest existing factions, slowly eclipsing King Coda and his kingdom in terms of political influence and even military strength, the military part mostly being because of Alacers good military strategies. Alacer managed to supress the pact to the point, where defeat was nearly an impossibility. However, as Ducion Liciano came to power in the pact, the pact's previous predictable movements now became randomized, making it much difficult for Alacer to properly prepare his attacks. Alacer later had to abandon even planning attacks and turned to defensive tacticts, which didn't help much. Alacer failed in opposing the growing pact and died during a battle up near Foena. Although Alacer was dead, Salvus continued to lead the rebellion, now taking charge of the military operations himself. Although the rebellion was close to dying, it'd later prove to be ressurected, with the help of the young Qarx Louvus Furyhold. Alacer died, but not without taking down a large number of pact members. Even the previous leader Jonsey was defeated to the point, where he hid himself somewhere in Spatium for almost a decade.